loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigress/@comment-108.7.187.161-20140525070515/@comment-74.108.37.25-20140616224328
Whoever wrote that long speech at the beginning deserves a round of applause. Honestly, great job. I agree with every word you said. One of the biggest reasons, for me, why Po shouldn't marry a female panda is this: it wouldn't be real. We all know Tigress. We know her backstory, and he know her flaws, and we know her personality. We know the way her relationship has grown with Po over the years, and how despite how different they are and the conflint they had at the beginning of the story, they have become really emotionally close. They understand each other on a level that feels exceptionally real for animated characters, in a way that the audience can relate to. And that's just it, the reason why I love them is this: they're real. ''In real life, people don't just fall in love with each other due to circumstance. It happens slowly and steadily, so subtley sometimes its hard to notice, and I believe that its something that Tigress and Po have the potential of developing, if the writers pull their strings right. Maybe they already have. To me, for a romance between Po and a female panda to feel real, its going to need a LOT of work. We need to see this girl as something more than just 'Po's girlfriend.' She needs to be her own person. Have a backstory thats unique, a personality thats believable, be able to stand alone as a solid and realistic character. We need to see her relationship with Po start out one way and develope into another in a way that is both meaninful and believable. But the thing is... that's a lot to put in one movie. A whole lot. Sure, it's a cartoon, so the writers can really make Po fall in love with whoever they want and the kids watching won't see anything wrong with it. The only people who'll care will be the people who are probably 'too old' to be watching a cartoon, anyway. Maybe its just me, but to have a romance that I really see and connect with in a movie/book, it has to go beyond the boundaries of 'romance' and really just tell the story of two people, two friends'', who complete each other. We have to fall in love with each of them individually, then fall in love with them together, and it just has to very carefully and beautifuly done. The writers have done an amazing job making Tigress and Po have that special friendship and connection, but I'm just not sure how well they'll be able to do it with a female panda, just because of how expected i'll seem. The audience will see Po meet female version of his species, and automatically it will click in their brains 'Po will fall in love with her,' and for the majority of kids films, this does happen. The idea that being the same species is enough of a reason as any to make two characters fall in love. I don't know, I'm not saying its wrong, I'm just saying I wouldn't like it. No matter what'll happen after that, nobody will see the female panda as anything other than that 'female version of Po,' and that wouldn't be right. Good, realistic characters can stand alone; they don't need lables like that. Anyway, I know I'm rambling now, but I'm just saying that I'd love for Tigress and Po's relationship to be further developed in the third movie. It went far in the 2nd, but it could be taken even further, and the prospect excites me :). Hopefully the writers know what they're doing.